Hourglass
by xxxAsianPrincess
Summary: Nazz and Kevin always shared the same feelings until now.


**Hourglass**

* * *

So, I made this little spin-off for Property Line that explains further details for Nazz's feelings for Kevin. It's based off a Kevedd headcanon that haiyun drew~ I hope you guys enjoy it~

* * *

They were together all the time—Inseparable, some might say.

_"Hey, what's your name?"_

_"K-Kevin."_

It all started when Kevin moved to the cul-de-sac. Kevin was about three or four, shy and reserved. He was someone new, and didn't know how to make friends. That is—Not until he met Nazz.

_"Kevin, hurry up!"_

_"W-Wait a sec, Nazz!"_

Nazz was someone who was friendly and outgoing. Once she heard about a new kid moving in the cul-de-sac, she was more than delighted to greet him. Kevin felt something from the moment he saw her. Nazz, a bit oblivious to his feelings, got closer to Kevin, and over time her feelings grew as well. Nazz always did try to get Kevin involved with the other kids from the cul-de-sac. Kevin would go along with it, mainly because of Nazz. Just as she planned, Kevin became friends with everyone and everyone liked him. Kevin hung out with Nazz more though, because she was his _very first_ friend.

Soon, Nazz and Kevin were known as the two best friends who spent majority of their time together. They shared a special kind of friendship. It wasn't anything like Sarah's and Jimmy's. It was something more romantic and spontaneous. Although, they both knew they were immature to be in a relationship from the moment they shared mutual feelings. All they could do is keep their attraction towards each other strong as they hung out together.

When they were beginning middle school, Nazz and Kevin were in every class together.

_"Come on, Kev!" _

_"Okay okay, I'm coming!"_

Nazz tugged on Kevin's sleeve. Kevin chuckled, going along with the blonde. Nazz was bringing Kevin to cheerleading tryouts so he could cheer her on. Of course he would go and support her. Seeing Nazz in a short top that exposed her abdomen and a short skirt that showed off her legs was a dream of his. He seldom got the chance to see Nazz wear something like that, since she always wore the typical baggy purple bottoms and a loose black top.

Nazz got accepted in cheerleading with the support from Kevin. Her true intention was to always be with Kevin during practices and games, but she wanted another reason that wouldn't reveal her feelings. Now she does have a reason—a reason called cheerleading. She had every chance to be at his games and cheer for him. It helped Kevin get pumped up for the game, making him win most of them.

A lot of people gossiped about Nazz and Kevin's relationship. People either supported them or they were jealous. Of course with his dashing good looks, Kevin was popular among the girls; and with her spunky attitude, Nazz was popular among the boys. Nothing separated them though. No matter how many relationships they both went through, they stayed close. That would explain majority of their break-ups, because Nazz and Kevin put each other first, rather than their romantic partner. That didn't bother them though. Whatever relationship they went through, was just another relationship to them.

Not until high school.

Freshmen year was alright. Everyone got taller. Hair grew or got cut. _Everyone_ went through puberty, and new friendships were made while some friendships were lost. Nazz and Kevin had a lot of classes together, which was no surprise to them. They were seated apart in mostly every class, except for lunch and free period. Homework became a hassle, to a point where they don't see each other much due to the abundance amount of work.

By the end of the school year, they were able to catch up again. They had the whole summer to be with each other. But still, no moves were made. They stayed best friends. Nazz's feelings were still strong so she was patient with Kevin. Kevin's feelings, on the other hand, were starting to fade. He couldn't see Nazz as anything else but a best friend.

He felt that he waited long enough. He started to doubt his feelings for her when they drifted apart during freshmen year. It was by the beginning of sophomore year that he was sure he no longer returned the feelings Nazz had. Nazz became aware of this, but she was certain that one day, Kevin will once again return the feelings they once shared.

Sophomore year, they still had classes together. Nazz and Kevin hung out more than they did in freshmen year. They were able to finally balance their homework and schoolwork, making less stress for themselves. Kevin became part of the football, baseball, and basketball teams. As usual, Nazz was a cheerleader for the school. They ate lunch together and spent free period together.

At one point of the year, Kevin had to stop spending free period with her to get tutored for chemistry. She was fine with it, only because their childhood friend, Eddward, was the one who was tutoring him. Nazz and Kevin haven't really talked to Edd ever since middle school, but Nazz always saw him around school. Kevin seldom paid attention to the nerd's existence until now.

One day, Nazz was walking with Kevin down the hall. The two of them passed by Edd's locker, heading to their next class. Nazz wanted to hang out with Kevin after school, but Kevin had to retake the chemistry test. Instead, she thought of spending time with him over the weekend at her place.

She gathered all her courage and turned her head. "Hey Kevin! Let's go to the—…" Nazz noticed no one was standing by her right. Nazz turned to her other side and realized Kevin wasn't by her anymore. She looked around and found no Kevin. Then she stopped walking and looked behind her.

"Kevin?" Nazz called out. Kevin didn't react to Nazz calling out for him.

"Kevin." Nazz called for him again, but to no success. She traced to where Kevin's eyes were focusing and found Edd, becoming evanescent as he walked farther away. She looked at the expression Kevin had. His cheeks were slightly pink, and he looked nervous.

Nazz's heart fell. She came to realize Kevin's feelings. At that moment, all Nazz could do was force a huge smile on her face. She felt like crying, and honestly, she did shed a tear or two, but she wiped them away quickly.

Kevin gathered his thoughts together and looked at Nazz. He was interrupted by Mr. Woods, their chemistry teacher, who engaged in a conversation with him. During that moment, all of the memories they shared flashed through her mind, giving her a heavy feeling in her stomach. Mr. Woods quickly ended his talk with Kevin, which gave Nazz the opportunity to walk up to Kevin. A little smirk was on her face as she approached him.

"What?" Kevin raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing~ What were you looking at earlier, Kev?" Nazz playfully asked. Kevin froze for a second before answering.

"Nothing."

Nazz tried to hide her small smile before she could continue teasing the redhead. "You and Double D are okay, right?"

"Uh…Yeah," Kevin paused. "Why do you keep asking me this?"

Nazz tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Kevin crossed his arms and analyzed the female. "You've been asking me this question for the past few days."

Nazz made a face. "I have?" Nazz averted her eyes to avoid further persistence. "I'm just wondering." She giggled, then reached for Kevin's arm. "Come on, Kev. We'll be late for class." Nazz tugged on Kevin's arm and pulled him through the halls, heading to their destination.


End file.
